Talk:Sari
Info source Where did any of the information about her come from? Ive seen her picture on three different sites with different names on each one. (talk) 22:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Then you'll be happy to know this one is correct. It's got a reference (Third Databook, page 187), but it's commented out until the infoboxes are updated. ''~SnapperT '' 22:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Deceased???? Sari was alive and well at the end of the Kazekage Retrieval Arc, why is the referred to as if she were dead (Also, age is listed as 15, not deceased.) I just thought I'd put it in here rather than edit it, because I haven't signed up (and noone likes noob edits) Mr.Pink101 - Talk :She's not listed as deceased. Maybe you're seeing an old revision of the page (most likely a vandalized one) due to it being in your browser cache? Omnibender - Talk - 17:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Or it's because she's referred to in the past tense, which shouldn't be done even if she was dead. ''~SnapperT '' 17:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, its the fact she's referred to in the past tense. I'm going to edit that now (I'm OP - I signed up) more info of sari Sari appears in the game Ninja storm 2 of naruto too. And appears next to Itetsu in the chapter 453 of manga nn Why Sari have a two names? in the cards of Naruto say "Mikoshi" and in the databook say "Sari" :Because card games have bad info. They also say that Itachi was a jōnin when he actually was an ANBU, that Zetsu is from Konoha and that Kurenai is from the Uchiha clan. Omnibender - Talk - 15:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::The card game was also responsible for Gen Aburame, Inoshi Yamanaka, Shikato Nara, and Chōmaru Akimichi. For some reason, they still use Gen... The anime too...... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Fourth Division i don't see her on this division. For My Friend.--Kunoichi101 (talk) 21:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 21:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :You're right. That kunoichi besides Matsuri wasn't Sari. She's another kunoichi called Yukata. She hasn't the same appearance that Sari has, to make sure check out the cast of this episode and you'll find that name.[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I uploaded an image to prove that she isn't Sari at all. Also they haven't the same voice actress.[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 15:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Well she does look like Sari to me at least (with the exception of hairstyle) but I suppose if she's called Sari then the info should be removed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::They are totally different. Also check the forehead protector, the style aren't the same at all. The ending credits illustrates that she isn't Sari. So the information should be removed as you said. I added the credits list and you could check it to make sure. [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah I meant apart from the forehead protector not hair. In any case done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sari appears in the Ninja Storm Naruto 3